Pandora Meir
Pandora Meir 'is a student at the Academy at the Church of Concordia. She was previously a commoner but she was adopted by the Meir family and is now a noble. She is the retainer of Myrah von Maradona. She is a lance and faith user and bears no crest. In the Academy, she is a member of the Carnelian Krakens and is 17 at the beginning of the school year. As of December 24, she is 18. Profile Pandora hails from a foreign nation outside of Horae, she was born into a commoner family in a small, rural village alongside her twin sister, Evelyn. From the very moment she was born, it became clear that raising her would be a challenge. She was born completely deaf, unlike her sister who seemed perfectly fine. Pandora's sister was valued more than her growing up, the family only saw her as a hassle to take care of. For many years, her family pretended that they only had one daughter, Pandora was often forced to stay inside away from prying eyes. Due to neglect, Pandora often remained very sickly while under her parents care but she couldn't ask for outside help because nobody knew she existed. Determined not to let her disability hinder her life, she often snuck out and sang in festivals and small gatherings. She could never hear the music that was playing so she relied entirely on vibrations from the instruments. She sang and sang until she had gathered a small following of fans. It wasn't long before her parents found out about what she had been doing. She was locked away once more but this time in chains. However, it was too late. The village had already learned of her identity and had turned against her family for their cruelties. Desperate to escape and start anew, her parents attempted to kill Pandora and Evelyn to cover up their tracks. Evelyn was brutally murdered but Pandora managed to escape and avoid her fate. Her parents intentions were to slit her throat but the wound wasn't deep enough and only managed to sever her vocal cords. She managed to escape and collapse near a riverbed afterwards. What happened to her parents afterwards remains a mystery. The Meir family had been passing through the village, they were on call doctors who were doing their best to help heal the sick from a fairly recent epidemic. They had come across Pandora completely on accident but after assessing the severity of her injuries, they chose to help her and save her life. Pandora's vocal cords never fully recovered, rendering her mute for life. Since then, she has been accepted into the Meir family as their only child and sole heir to the House. For now, she serves as the retainer of Myrah von Maradona. Personality :3c Combat Stats Combat How does your character fight? Are they sneaky? A powerhouse? A tank? Do they tend to use dirty tactics or fight fair? Self sacrificing? Reckless? Tell us more. Crest/s Here you can put details on your crest if you have one. Is it artificial? Also tell us what it does. Otherwise, you can delete this section. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Possible Endings ''Four Houses : Slow down. '''OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * If she had to pick a favourite animal, she would choose all of them. She believes that all animals are deserving of love so it seems rather unfair to only choose one. * She communicates through a sketchbook she carries around. Normally she writes in cursive but for legibility purposes, she writes in a cute font. She dots her i's with a heart. ** She knows sign language but she prefers writing everything out. * Pandora's name is derived from the Greek myth of Pandora's Box. Her name means "all-gifted." Originally, she was never given a name but her adoptive parents gave her this name because her parents consider her the best gift they could've asked for. Gallery Pandora Ref.png pandora! by otto!.png|(by Otto) unknown (4).png|(by Vio) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students